


Slow Life

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: — Все хорошо, — отвечает Леви. — Бери что хочешь. Все хорошо.





	Slow Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984314) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> Вдохновением для фика послужила песня Grizzly Bear — Slow Life

В лесу за Стенами Леви едва не убивает Эрвина, а спустя несколько лет практически целует его. Ночь теплая, влажная, и все кажется таким медленным. Они уже давно покончили с бумажной работой, но продолжают сидеть в кабинете Эрвина — без курток, с закатанными рукавами, прихлебывая из чашек наполовину остывший чай. Эрвин долго смотрит в открытое окно, а Леви смотрит на его профиль и наслаждается тем, что сейчас находится именно здесь и нигде больше. Они и раньше проводили время так. Ничего необычного. Все даже слишком спокойно — летнее затишье и зной вызывают зуд. Леви развалился на своем стуле, ему так удобно, что он почти засыпает. А затем Эрвин начинает говорить.

— У тебя был кто-то в Подземном городе? — спрашивает он, все так же глядя в окно. — Любовник?

Леви выпрямляется, хмурит брови.

— Что? Это что еще за вопрос?

— Прости, — Эрвин отвечает почти мгновенно. — Это не мое дело.

Но Леви чувствует, что теперь он должен ответить. Что он _хочет_ ответить.

— Не было у меня никого, — говорит он.

Поднимает чашку, чтобы пристроить куда-то руки, делает глоток и только потом вспоминает, что чай уже остыл. Он морщит нос и возвращает чашку на стол. Эрвин не поворачивается от окна, и теперь Леви охватывает любопытство. Не то чтобы Эрвин не задавал раньше внезапных и непонятных вопросов, но он никогда не интересовался чем-то подобным.

— Ты сегодня совсем странный, — говорит Леви, а после паузы добавляет: — Зачем тебе это знать?

Выражение лица Эрвина меняется — совсем немного, почти незаметно. Он отворачивается от окна, и Леви очень отчетливо понимает, как близко лежат их руки, как пристально Эрвин смотрит на него. Раньше такого не случалось, и Леви чувствует внезапное желание поцеловать его. Внутри жар и трепет, он хочет поцеловать Эрвина, но минуты проходят, а он не может заставить себя пошевелиться. В конце концов Эрвин снова отводит взгляд, и все проходит. Проходит, хотя Леви даже не знает, откуда оно взялось. Это пугает его. Остаток ночи они проводят в тишине.

А два месяца спустя Леви крадет его рубашку.

Когда Эрвин занят настолько, что целыми днями не выходит из кабинета, Леви убирается в его личной комнате. Потому что это Эрвин, и Леви восхищается им больше, чем кем-либо еще. Потому что никогда прежде не встречал того, за кем хотел бы последовать. И после всего того, что Эрвин сделал, уборка — самое малое, что он может сделать для него в ответ. У Эрвина есть дурная привычка быть небрежным по отношению к себе, а у Леви и так репутация чистоплюя, что его, впрочем, абсолютно не волнует. Поэтому иногда он приходит сюда и убирается, застилает постель, вытирает пыль с полок и окон.

В ту ночь, когда он крадет рубашку, Леви приходит в комнату Эрвина сразу после наступления темноты — с веником в одной руке и тряпкой в другой. Зажигает свечи, и комната оживает, почти нетронутая, за исключением нескольких вещей, лежащих не на своих местах. Именно тогда Леви замечает на кровати рубашку. Это такая же белая форменная рубашка, какие носят они все, вот только она принадлежит Эрвину. Она намного больше рубашки Леви и какая-то другая. Один рукав загнут, ворот слегка помят. Леви пересекает комнату, тянет за край воротника, расправляя его, и видит чернильное пятно. Он помнит эту рубашку. Эрвин чуть ранее пролил на нее чернила и, по-видимому, заходил переодеться. Леви подносит ткань к лицу и вдыхает, проверяя ее чистоту. Рубашку надевали всего один раз, но она отчетливо пахнет Эрвином — его мускусом, его потом, — хотя и недостаточно, чтобы отправить ее в стирку. Леви стоит неподвижно и продолжает прижимать ее к лицу, запах захватывает его, пока он не отвлекается на звук из коридора. Тогда он роняет рубашку обратно на кровать и заканчивает уборку. Но теперь он не может не замечать ее, она словно кричит о своем присутствии. Когда Леви уходит, то забирает ее с собой, скрутив и зажав подмышкой так, будто она всегда принадлежала ему. На выходе он громко хлопает дверью.

Оказавшись в собственной комнате, Леви раздевается до пояса и надевает рубашку Эрвина. Он не позволяет себе думать зачем, просто делает это так, будто совершает ежедневные рутинные действия, будто делал это всегда. Рубашка длинная. Леви застегивает пуговицы, и она свисает ниже бедер, руки тонут в длинных рукавах. Он наклоняет голову вбок и нюхает воротник, запах Эрвина на нем ни с чем нельзя перепутать, он окутывает его, словно Эрвин тут, в комнате вместе с ним. И Леви думает о той ночи, когда хотел поцеловать его, и о том, что с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Или, может, изменился только сам Леви. Он расстегивает рубашку.

Леви собирается вернуть ее. Он собирается постирать ее и положить обратно в шкаф Эрвина. Но так и не делает этого. Поначалу из-за того, что занят. События наваливаются снежным комом, и Леви никак не может выкроить время. Рубашка висит рядом с его собственными — длинная и слишком явно не его. В конечном счете Леви складывает ее и прячет под матрас, словно секрет, рядом со своим ножом и засушенным цветком, который как-то подарила ему Изабель. Старые привычки. Проходит три года, люди погибают, происходит столько всего, но Леви никогда не забывает о рубашке Эрвина под своим матрасом. Иногда он достает ее просто чтобы еще раз вдохнуть запах, убеждая себя, что понятия не имеет, почему делает это.

* * *

Эрвина арестовывают после того, как Кенни убивает Димо. Это не удивляет Леви, но все равно заставляет внутренности скручиваться, а волосы сзади на шее вставать дыбом. У них не так уж много времени для действий, и он знает, что после не станет проще. Никогда не становилось. Когда разведкорпус в дерьме, он в дерьме по самую макушку. Леви забирает из комнаты смену одежды, запасные лезвия, газ и все, что спрятано под матрасом. У них есть новый план по спасению Эрена и Хистории, они не спят всю ночь, мрачные и уставшие. Леви принимает решения, и это пугает. Раньше он получал приказы. Ему и до этого приходилось _разрабатывать_ планы, но рядом был Эрвин, и Леви знал, что у того всегда есть основной план. Именно Эрвин принимал окончательные решения, и Леви был готов следовать им.

Все это с самого начала было авантюрой, но у Леви по-прежнему есть то, ради чего он готов рискнуть всем. Он знал, что это может произойти, _они оба_ знали, но Леви эгоистично надеялся, что до этого не дойдет. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы это был Эрвин.

— А как же командор? — спрашивает Армин.

Руки Леви лежат на коленях, и он впивается пальцами в мышцы бедер, чтобы удержаться от любой заметной реакции. Они сидят вокруг старого деревянного стола, воздух пахнет дерьмом, все устали и немного напуганы.

— Сейчас наш приоритет — Эрен и Хистория. В любом случае Эрвин хотел бы, чтобы мы занялись именно этим.

Он ненавидит это, но знает, что никогда не нарушал приказы Эрвина и не собирается начинать. Кроме того, Эрвин сейчас в большей безопасности, чем Эрен и Хистория. Это то, что Леви говорит себе. Он продолжает повторять это.

— Нас всех арестуют, — говорит Жан. — Если это не сработает…

— Нас всех повесят за убийство, — заканчивает Леви. — Так что лучше надеяться, что это сработает, — он встает из-за стола. — Вам нужно поспать, выезжаем рано.

* * *

Какое-то время он сидит в темноте, прокручивая в голове план, повторяя детали, продумывая все проблемные моменты. Затем зажигает свечу и достает рубашку Эрвина. Она слегка помята, ворот загнут. Леви прижимает ее к лицу и вдыхает. Он не позволял себе надевать ее с той самой ночи, как забрал, потому что это слишком похоже на пересечение той черты, из-за которой он уже никогда не сможет вернуться.

Но Леви уже доставал ее до этого. Первый раз после того, как титан упал на тросы, и он почти разбился о дерево. Тогда Леви подошел к смерти за Стенами ближе, чем когда-либо. К счастью, он был достаточно натренирован, чтобы успеть зацепиться за другой ствол и свести урон к минимуму. И только когда Эрвин накричал на него, Леви почувствовал жалящую боль в спине. В глазах Эрвина плескалась паника, хотя остальное лицо выражало только бдительность, присущую старшему по званию.

— Я не должен был взваливать на тебя ответственность за стольких людей, — сказал Эрвин позже. — Это тебя отвлекло.

Он перевязывал его раны и выглядел таким виноватым, что Леви чувствовал молчаливую ярость.

— Чушь собачья, и ты знаешь это. Я могу справиться лучше, чем кто-либо.

— Да, ты прав, — согласился Эрвин.

Но выражение на его лице было таким, будто он извиняется за это. И именно тогда Леви понял, что чуть не умер прямо у него на глазах. Это напугало его.

— Я прав, — сказал Леви, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

Спустя минуту выражение лица Эрвина стало обычным, и он кивнул.

— В следующий раз — никаких ошибок.

— Я понял, Эрвин.

Потом, в своей комнате, Леви достал рубашку Эрвина из-под матраса и прижал к лицу, другой рукой обхватывая ее в имитации объятия.

— В следующий раз я буду осторожнее, — произнес он в пустоту комнаты.

Второй раз был после того, как Эрвин потерял руку. Несколько дней он лежал с лихорадкой, и к нему никого не пускали, из-за чего Леви снедали раздражение и беспокойство. Он огрызался на всех, а чаще всего на доктора, который проверял состояние Эрвина. Тот продолжал повторять, что все еще нет никаких изменений, и Леви ненавидел свою беспомощность.

— Я хочу знать, когда что-то изменится, — сказал он. — Вы не пойдете отлить, даже не вздохнете лишний раз. Вы придете и сообщите мне в тот же самый момент, как что-то изменится.

Доктор молча кивнул, и больше Леви не мог сделать ничего. Поэтому он занялся накопившейся бумажной работой и всем тем, о чем Эрвин хотел бы, чтобы он позаботился. А еще достал рубашку Эрвина, пока заполнял отчеты в своей комнате. Леви не доставал ее надолго, опасаясь, что запах выветрится. Он в любой момент мог украсть еще одну, но привязался именно к этой рубашке, к этому чернильному пятну на воротнике. И в тот момент ему это было необходимо. Он не задумывался о причинах, это просто было так. Леви позволял запаху успокаивать его и пытался запомнить его на тот случай, если Эрвин умрет, и он исчезнет навсегда.

И он снова думает об этом. Леви никогда не забывает, насколько они смертны, но прямо сейчас жизнь кажется еще более хрупкой. Сталкиваться с титанами для него — вариация нормы. Но это что-то совершенно другое. Он спит всего несколько часов в ту ночь, сжимая в руках рубашку Эрвина. И прячет ее только перед отъездом.

* * *

Когда Леви впервые видит Эрвина после ареста, ему кажется, что грудь наполнена песком, маленькие песчинки скатываются вниз, по рукам. Он чувствует беспокойство и облегчение одновременно, видя Эрвина снова — небритого и немного уставшего, но невредимого. Леви вспоминает, как Ханджи сказала ему немногим ранее: «Они освобождают Эрвина». И вот он здесь, идет вперед, хотя не получал разрешения делать это. Эрвин встречает его на полпути, глаза выглядят чересчур уставшими.

— Леви, — его голос звучит так же, как и всегда, но все равно заставляет песок в груди Леви осыпаться.

— От тебя несет, — говорит Леви, потому что ощущает себя в ловушке. Он столько всего должен сказать, но понятия не имеет, как это сделать.

Эрвин смеется, ощупывая рубашку рукой.

— Тогда, может, наберешь мне ванну?

Приказ об освобождении Эрвина появился спустя всего несколько часов после выхода газетной статьи. В двух округах начались массовые беспорядки, которые гарнизон и военная полиция все еще пытаются подавить. Частично Эрвина освободили благодаря Найлу, не то чтобы Леви собирался когда-нибудь выразить ему свою благодарность. Частично — благодаря Ханджи, которая охраняла жизнь Флегеля достаточно долго, чтобы обвинить в убийстве военную полицию. Суматохи и противоречивых деталей так много, что им _приходится_ освободить Эрвина, иначе правительство рискует столкнуться с мятежами больше, чем в двух округах.

После того, как Эрвин принимает ванну, они вновь встречаются в кабинете, и он просит Леви остаться. Эрвин сидит на стуле за столом, правый рукав рубашки свободно свисает. Леви неловко стоит посреди комнаты. Может быть, он до сих пор в шоке.

— Хочешь чаю? — спрашивает он.

— Не откажусь.

По словам Моблита, беспорядки уже подавили. Эрен в безопасности, но все еще неизвестно, где Хистория, а Кенни по прежнему жив — Леви видит его в каждой тени. Эту часть он, пожалуй, пропустит в своих отчетах, если когда-нибудь должен будет их написать. Он откладывает это, чтобы хоть недолго посидеть в кабинете Эрвина вместе с ним. Все до сих пор непонятно, непредсказуемо и странно, но у Леви впервые за несколько недель есть Эрвин, и его наполняет спокойствие. Это уже чуть меньше похоже на прогулку в кромешной тьме. И Эрвин как обычно ведет себя так, словно все это ничуть его не беспокоит. Ощущение того, что они едва не потеряли все, постепенно пропадает.

— Ну и как оно? — спрашивает Леви. — Быть заключенным?

— Не настолько плохо, как, я уверен, вы себе представляли.

Леви изучает лицо Эрвина на предмет синяков. Ищет малейшее оправдание, чтобы убить еще больше этих мразей. Но Эрвин выглядит невредимым. Они его не трогали.

— Тч. Может, тогда это должен был быть я?

Эрвин слегка усмехается, удерживая взгляд Леви.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спрашивает он. — О Кенни…

— Нет, — слишком быстро отвечает Леви, — … нет.

Он хватает с полки жестянку с черным чаем, заставляя себя не смотреть на Эрвина.

— Было бы проще, если бы ты был с нами, — говорит он.

— Я знаю, — в голосе Эрвина звучит сожаление. — Но ты хорошо справился. Я никогда не сомневался в тебе.

Леви кивает. Он снова чувствует себя загнанным в угол. Ему столько всего хочется рассказать, но он не знает, с чего начать. Вместо этого он делает Эрвину чашку чая и говорит:

— Не вздумай повторять это дерьмо снова.

Эрвин улыбается, не размыкая губ, обхватывает чашку ладонью.

— Конечно, Леви. Как Эрен?

— В порядке… насколько он может быть в порядке, — Леви снова думает обо всем, что произошло: о мозгах Нифы на крыше, об Армине, которого выворачивает на траву, о Жане, неспособном пошевелиться. — Хистория скорее всего со своим отцом. Эрен многое рассказал нам о том, что он…

— Забудь об этом на сегодня, — говорит Эрвин. — Дай себе передышку.

Леви собирается возразить. Сказать, что у них нет времени на передышки. Но он знает Эрвина — Эрвин никогда не останавливается. Он говорит _Леви_ отдохнуть. Вот почему он не спрашивает о том, что произошло, о том, сколько смертей видел Леви.

— Не хочешь присесть? — спрашивает Эрвин вместо этого.

И Леви садится. Они пьют чай и не думают о сотнях других обязанностей, нависших над ними. Если это ураган, то они в самом его центре.

— Ах да, — говорит Эрвин после того, как тишина становится уютной, — зайди ко мне в комнату через пару часов. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Леви кажется странным, что Эрвин просит о таком, но он ничего не говорит. Только наливает себе еще одну чашку чая.

— Хорошо.

* * *

Леви приходит в комнату Эрвина ровно два часа спустя и видит полоску света, пробивающуюся из-под двери. Он пытается войти, но дверь заперта, что тоже странно, особенно если Эрвин ждал его. Леви стучит.

— Эй, Эрвин.

Дверь открывается, и Эрвин отходит в сторону, впуская его. Как только Леви заходит, он снова закрывает дверь на ключ. У Леви нет времени посчитать это необычным, потому что он видит рубашку, лежащую на кровати так, будто она никуда и не девалась, на вороте очень четко видно чернильное пятно. У Леви потеют ладони.

— Дерьмо.

Эрвин проходит мимо него к кровати, смотрит на рубашку, как на старого приятеля. Когда он нашел ее? Должно быть, сразу после того, как они вернулись. Леви замотался и слишком отвлекся, чтобы успеть ее спрятать. Она была в его сумке, которую он бросил на стол. Чертова небрежность. Он сглатывает.

— Я пролил чернила на эту рубашку годы назад.

— Я собирался постирать ее, — говорит Леви, словно оправдываясь.

Сейчас Эрвин спросит, зачем он взял ее, зачем хранил так чертовски долго, и подошвы ног у Леви горят огнем от того, как сильно он хочет сбежать. Он не хочет отвечать на эти вопросы, не хочет признавать это перед Эрвином, как никогда не хотел признавать это перед самим собой. Кажется, что проходит вечность, прежде чем Эрвин снова двигается. Он поднимает рубашку с кровати и протягивает ее Леви. Тот просто моргает.

— Надень ее, пожалуйста, — просит Эрвин. — Я хочу посмотреть.

— Что?

— Надень ее, — Эрвин смотрит на рубашку, и разорванный зрительный контакт бьет по нервам. — Я хочу посмотреть на тебя в ней.

Он снова поднимает взгляд, и Леви вспоминает о той ночи в кабинете, когда он спросил, был ли у Леви любовник. О том, как Леви почти поцеловал его. Возможно, не он один думал тогда об этом. Леви начинает раздеваться, двигаясь неуклюже, хотя снимал снаряжение и одежду сотни раз до этого. У него с трудом получается расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке, пальцы путаются в ремнях УПМ. К тому времени, когда он наконец раздевается до пояса, собственное дыхание становится слишком быстрым. Ремни и пряжки свисают вокруг бедер и коленей. Он надевает рубашку Эрвина, снова мучаясь с пуговицами. Закатывает рукава до запястий и просто стоит, все тело горит огнем.

— Штаны тоже.

В этот раз Леви даже не колеблется. Стягивает сапоги, расстегивает и снимает штаны, снаряжение падает на пол вместе с ними. Леви переступает через груду ткани, тянет за край рубашки, прикрывая бедра, смотрит вниз и в сторону. Он слышит, как Эрвин подходит к нему, а затем чувствует его руку на своей груди. Она скользит выше, находит ворот рубашки, пальцы проходятся по выцветшему чернильному пятну.

— Все эти годы, — говорит Эрвин. — Ты должен был сказать мне.

— Сказать тебе что? Что я украл твою рубашку, потому что мне нравится твой запах?

Эрвин стоит так близко, что Леви видит маленький участок щетины, который тот пропустил, когда брился. Так близко, что Леви смехотворно трудно удерживать голос ровным. Пальцы Эрвина скользят по его шее.

— А что еще?

В вопросе проскальзывает нетерпение. Леви поднимает голову. Больше нет смысла отрицать или избегать этого. Ни для него, ни для Эрвина.

— … Ты, — произносит он.

Ворот рубашки легко сдвигается в сторону. Эрвин проводит горячей ладонью по его плечу.

— Какого черта, — произносит Леви без запала. — За все это время ты тоже мог что-нибудь сказать.

— Я знаю, — в голосе Эрвина столько сожаления, что Леви становится стыдно. — Я знаю.

А затем Эрвин целует его. Леви вздрагивает — не потому, что не ожидал этого, но потому, что ощущения такие странные, будто он наконец сказал то, что держал в себе долгие годы. И Леви растворяется в поцелуе. Эрвин обхватывает ладонью его шею, но потом ведет рукой вниз по рубашке, прижимает ладонь к животу, забирается под белье. Леви подается бедрами вперед в поисках контакта и выдыхает в рот Эрвина.

Они не набрасываются друг на друга, что немного неожиданно, учитывая, как долго все это копилось, как долго они ждали. Вместо этого они долго изучают друг друга любопытными языками, нетерпеливыми губами. Леви кладет руки Эрвину на плечи и приподнимается, перенося вес на носки.

Эрвин вынимает руку из его белья и перемещает ее назад, на поясницу, подцепляет большим пальцем эластичную резинку и тянет вниз. Леви помогает ему второй рукой, пока Эрвин не разрывает поцелуй, чтобы наклониться и стянуть белье до конца. Леви переступает через него, налившийся член оттопыривает рубашку. Предвкушение почти болезненно.

— Я никогда не хотел переступить границу дозволенного в наших отношениях, — говорит Эрвин и медленно поднимается. — Но я хотел…

— Все хорошо, — отвечает Леви и возвращает руку Эрвина к своему паху. — Бери что хочешь. Все хорошо.

Он позволяет словам сорваться с его губ, не задумываясь о них, слишком переполненный эмоциями и возбуждением. Эрвин наклоняется и снова целует его, дразнит рукой, сводя с ума, а затем отстраняется.

— Я хочу тебя на кровати, — говорит он. — Обопрись на руки и колени.

Леви подчиняется, его щиколотки свисают с края кровати, рубашка задирается вверх до талии. Он наблюдает, как Эрвин подходит к одному из шкафов, открывает и достает склянку. А затем отворачивается и ждет, глядя на матрас, сердце стучит у него прямо в ушах.

— Прости, — произносит Эрвин позади него. — Для меня так будет легче.

Леви поднимает голову.

— Что с... — палец прижимается к его входу, и Леви резко вдыхает. — Ох.

Эрвин стоит сзади, все еще полностью одетый, указательный палец скользит внутри. И Леви может лишь концентрироваться на том, чтобы расслабиться. Он так завелся, что наверняка очень тугой. Но чем дольше Эрвин к нему прикасается, терпеливо и нежно, тем больше Леви раскрывается. Эрвин добавляет второй палец, и Леви чувствует натяжение.

— Я часто думал об этом, представлял тебя вот так, — говорит Эрвин. — Хотел увидеть, как твое тело изгибается от моих прикосновений.

Леви низко стонет, слегка подается назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Эрвина. От этих слов вся его кожа горит.

— Да, я тоже, — говорит он, а затем трясет головой. — В смысле думал о тебе.

— Ты представлял, что это будет вот так?

— Нет… Я не знаю… черт, Эрвин, — еще один палец пытается проникнуть в него, а Леви уже чувствует себя таким наполненным. — Черт, черт.

— Все в порядке, просто отпусти себя.

Он ждет, пока Леви снова подастся назад, и только тогда опять начинает двигать пальцами, всеми тремя, сгибая их в поисках. Леви опускается на локти для большей устойчивости, выше поднимает задницу. Он поворачивает голову в сторону и заглушает стоны о ворот рубашки Эрвина. Этого уже слишком много, но Леви не может представить ничего лучше.

— Леви, — говорит Эрвин, и его голос кажется таким далеким и туманным. — Ты даже лучше, чем я представлял.

Он наклоняется и целует его открытую спину. Леви стонет прямо в ткань рубашки. К этому моменту она задралась уже практически до его сосков, и Леви чувствует себя перегретым и сверхчувствительным. Он подается назад, сам насаживается на пальцы Эрвина, потому что ему невообразимо хорошо, он хочет полностью все прочувствовать. Эрвин начинает вынимать пальцы, и Леви бездумно сжимается вокруг них, зная только, что хочет удержать их там, он так близок.

— Подожди, — просит Эрвин. — Подожди, дай мне раздеться.

Это немного прочищает Леви голову, и он расслабляется, выравнивает дыхание, когда Эрвин отпускает его. Но полностью в реальность возвращает его звук ремня Эрвина. Леви садится на колени и поворачивается, наблюдая, как Эрвин возится с пряжкой.

— Стой, дай я, — он отталкивает руки Эрвина. — А то мы до утра не справимся.

— Если бы я не убрал пальцы прямо сейчас, то утро бы уже наступило.

Леви расстегивает ремень и быстро вытаскивает его из шлевок, кожа щелкает. Эрвин всегда был единственным, с кем ему было комфортно шутить. И Леви рад, что сейчас это не изменилось. Они молчат, пока Леви раздевает Эрвина, одежда в тишине падает на пол. Он проводит руками по голым плечам Эрвина, чувствуя мышцы и кости под кожей. Переводит взгляд на покрытую рубцами плоть на месте правой руки, затем на его соски, живот. Садится на матрас и прижимается лицом к паху Эрвина, темные лобковые волосы слегка щекочут его подбородок. Он вдыхает запах Эрвина, его возбуждения, его пота, и это намного лучше, чем когда-либо была рубашка.

Леви берет в рот его член, наблюдая из-под ресниц, как рот Эрвина открывается, а голова запрокидывается назад. Рука Эрвина моментально оказывается в волосах Леви. Он на самом деле не планировал этого, просто хочет попробовать Эрвина любым доступным способом. Леви кружит языком вокруг головки, слизывает предсемя, а затем берет член так глубоко, как только может, не забывая о зубах. Эрвин подается бедрами вперед, а затем мягко отстраняет Леви, его лицо залито румянцем.

— Я хочу кончить внутри тебя, — говорит он.

Леви сглатывает его вкус, все тело дрожит.

— Да, да, ладно.

Эрвин садится на матрас, свешивает ноги, а затем манит Леви пальцем.

— Иди сюда.

Леви забирается на него, рубашка с одной стороны сползает с его плеча, член тяжело налит. Когда Леви оказывается на нем, Эрвин откидывается назад, пока не растягивается на матрасе в полный рост. Леви не нужно говорить, что делать. Он снимает рубашку через голову и отбрасывает ее на пол, прохладный воздух практически обжигает кожу. Затем опирается одной рукой о матрас, а другой направляет член Эрвина внутрь себя. Он хорошо растянут, но давление все равно невероятное. Кажется, проходят минуты, прежде чем он полностью вбирает его в себя, напрягая бедра. В этом положении Леви может видеть, как дергается горло Эрвина, как он рвано дышит.

— Идеально, — говорит Эрвин. — Это идеально, Леви, ты идеальный… — он хватает его за бедро. — Двигайся.

И Леви двигается. Он экспериментирует, совершая бедрами круговые движения, поднимается немного вверх и снова опускается в поисках наилучшего положения, наилучшего ритма. Рука Эрвина поощряет его, большой палец крепко вжимается в бедро. Леви надеется, что там останется синяк. Он опирается руками позади себя, и его бедра подаются вперед именно так, как нужно, направляя Эрвина глубоко внутрь. Член задевает простату, и Леви стонет, пытаясь снова повторить это ощущение. Рот Эрвина открыт, он наблюдает за Леви, прикрыв глаза.

— Я действительно хотел этого, — Леви не понимает, откуда взялись эти слова или что он пытается сказать. Это слишком похоже на бессвязный лепет. — Черт, ох.

Его руки устали и трясутся, так что он наклоняется к Эрвину и упирается рукой о стену. Так тоже очень хорошо, особенно когда рука Эрвина проходится по его спине, один палец скользит между ягодиц и начинает тереть, а остальные раскрывают его еще немного шире. Леви вздрагивает, дыхание становится более рваным.

— Я рад, — произносит Эрвин. Леви наклоняется и целует его, рука соскальзывает вниз, зарываясь в его волосы.

Он смотрит на Эрвина в ожидании разрешения, хотя и не должен, но это ожидание настолько стало его второй натурой, что Леви все равно делает это.

— Прикоснись к себе, — Эрвин с легкостью понимает его.

Леви прикасается, и это хорошо, так хорошо. Он двигается быстро, сбиваясь с ритма, отчаянно нуждаясь в этом. И кончает. Тело напрягается, и какое-то время он может только открывать рот и трястись, изливаясь на их животы, заглушая горловой стон о подбородок Эрвина. Проходит минута, прежде чем он чувствует, что снова может двигаться. Леви рассеянно водит губами по скуле Эрвина, совершая круговые движения бедрами. Эрвин стонет, сотрясая всю кровать, возвращает руку на бедро Леви, и они смотрят друг на друга, пока Эрвин не доходит до края.

* * *

— Останься, — просит Эрвин после того, как все заканчивается. — Останься сегодня со мной.

Леви хочет сказать нет. Если его не будет в комнате, это может вызвать подозрения. Люди начнут задавать вопросы. Начнут болтать. Но они каждый день ходят по острию лезвия, и Леви знает: еще одного сегодня, чтобы остаться, может больше не быть. Эрвин тоже знает. Это может быть их единственный шанс, и грудь Леви пронзает мысль о том, что они могли делать это годами.

— Я не должен оставаться, — говорит он, прижимаясь ближе к Эрвину. Кладет ладонь ему на живот, расставляя пальцы, прикасаясь к шрамам на коже. Их ноги переплетены под одеялом. Эрвин обнимает его левой рукой. — Я не должен.

— Нет, — соглашается Эрвин. — Ты не должен.

Они не двигаются. Ночь убаюкивает их, они лежат, соприкасаясь кожей, абсолютная злополучность их ситуации на мгновение вклинивается на задворки их мыслей. Этот момент — единственный. Эрвин, удерживающий в руке запястье Леви, Леви, слушающий мерный стук сердца Эрвина, пока его глаза не закрываются.

* * *

Он просыпается рано. В комнате все еще темно, когда Леви открывает глаза и видит на столе застывший воск там, где горела свеча. В какой-то момент ночью Эрвин прижался к его спине. Леви чувствует его дыхание, каждый вдох и выдох. По ритму дыхания Леви понимает, что Эрвин все еще спит. Он долгое время не двигается. Фокусируется на ощущении Эрвина рядом, а затем осторожно поворачивается и смотрит на него, на рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы. Наклоняется и целует его в лоб, легко и быстро, прежде чем осторожно встать с кровати.

Леви собирает одежду Эрвина с пола и складывает ее на стул, затем поднимает рубашку, с которой все и началось. Снова проводит пальцем по чернильному пятну.

— Все еще хочешь ее?

Леви вздрагивает, оборачивается. Эрвин сидит на кровати и смотрит на него. Леви качает головой.

— Нет, можешь забрать обратно. Но, черт, постирай ее.

Кровать слегка дрожит от смеха Эрвина.

— Нужно было заставить тебя постирать ее.

Леви пожимает плечами, кладя рубашку на стул.

— Она не моя.

Его собственная одежда все еще лежит смятой у изножья кровати. Леви надевает белье и штаны, пока что не заботясь о снаряжении, и садится на кровать рядом с Эрвином, чтобы надеть рубашку.

— Каков план? Узнать, где Хистория?

— Сперва я хотел бы послушать, что знает Эрен, — говорит Эрвин.

Он целует голое плечо Леви, и тот задается вопросом, будет ли еще когда-нибудь так же просто. Ночь проходит спокойно и медленно, их сердца по прежнему бьются. Он надевает рубашку и пытается разгладить заломы, начиная застегивать пуговицы. Быть снова в собственной рубашке кажется слишком странным.

— И мне нужно знать то, что знаешь ты, — добавляет Эрвин. — О Кенни.

Леви на мгновение замирает перед последней пуговицей, а затем заканчивает застегиваться и заправляет рубашку в штаны.

— Я не видел его много лет, — говорит он. — Но я расскажу тебе все, что помню.

Пальцы Эрвина прикасаются к его подбородку, а затем Эрвин разворачивает его так, чтобы поцеловать. Леви держит руки на коленях, потому что знает — если прикоснется, то уже не сможет остановиться, а у них нет времени. В этом извечная проблема — в недостатке времени. Леви заставляет себя встать с кровати. Надевает сапоги, снаряжение, наполовину желая, чтобы Эрвин остановил его, чтобы попросил остаться.

— Я напишу отчет и принесу его тебе до обеда. К счастью, этот идиот Эрен записал что-то прошлой ночью.

Эрвин кивает.

Леви последний раз проверяет свою одежду и берется за дверную ручку.

— Она твоя, — говорит Эрвин, и его голос заставляет Леви застыть на месте. — Она всегда была твоей.

Леви смотрит на рубашку, лежащую на стуле, на деревянную поверхность двери, и у него теплеет на сердце.

— Спасибо, — говорит он тихо, а затем открывает дверь.


End file.
